Forum:2005-12-22. :O I can't beleive I missed it!, by fatfatfat
fatfatfat, 12/22/2005 4:18 PM :My little sister's friends informed me this morning that Arnold's Christmas has been on YTV twice! I missed it both times :(. I missed Veteran's Day when they played it too. This sucks. Have any of you guys been fortunate enough to have caught the christmas special? ---- Mokichan_8000, 12/22/2005 11:40 PM :Yo - saw half of the Xmas special on YTV. I'm getting way too old for this :( ---- Cool, 12/23/2005 1:09 AM :Did you guys catch the Rocko's Modern Life special that aired on YTV? RML hasn't aired on YTV in YEARS - and I still love Rocko. More on this stuff later on in another post. ---- Flank17, 1/3/2006 9:41 AM :You missed something? Look at this site, at the episodes section, you won't regret. http://arnoldseyes.cjb.net/ ---- Cool, 1/4/2006 1:51 AM :My review.... The place where the files are hosted: I still prefer YouSendIt, it took me so long to access the file and so long for the pages to load. I went and clicked on the link to download the ep, which brought me to another page, so I clicked on that - which brought me to an ad I had to pass, then to another page, and THEN to the download. Plus one episode took me over an HOUR to download. And I got annyoing pop ups. Quality is good, but I'm still waiting on that other girl from SHA, the one who wanted to make that flash video, to send me files - altought it seems she has fallen fall the face of the Earth, her episodes are a bitter better quality. For quicker downlaoding - I think you should get the episodes spliced in half. As for the series - damn, that's the first time I saw DAS/EBike in like close to two years. I was 18 then and still a huge HA! fan. Now, for some reason it doesn't feel the same. Is it cause its on my computer and not on TV? Or is it some deeper reason. Why doesn't it feel the same anymore? Why? I dunno. Just does - and it sucks, cause I was SO IN at one time. Stephen ---- fatfatfat, 1/4/2006 3:07 AM ::O Whoa! That's a lot of episodes haha. Thanks! ---- Flank17, 1/5/2006 1:58 PM :You're welcome, fatfatfat and visit our forum. Cool, I don't understand why are you complaining about download. I'm sure that quality isn't worse, btw "that other girl's" nick is Kikasama. Why doesn't it feel the same anymore? HA is nice, but shouldn't you seriously to think about your life? ---- Cool, 1/6/2006 1:55 AM :Cool, I don't understand why are you complaining about download. I'm sure that quality isn't worse, btw "that other girl's" nick is Kikasama. It just seems when the camera moves fast, or when the characters move really fast, the image gets sqaurey and pixelated. Ah - I'm too picky for my own good. This is all we got until if they ever release the series on DVD. Do you plan to get ALL the episodes for downlaod? That's tuff, moreover for the speicals that only air once a year. And that fact that HA! is almost gone off Nick, and most of the specials have past for now like Thanksgiving, Halloween and Christmas - chances are they are going to be harder to get now. I'm sure HA! will be completely gone off Nick my the end of 2006. A project like this could have been started at least three years ago, when the series was in a more heavy rotoation. Why doesn't it feel the same anymore? HA is nice, but shouldn't you seriously to think about your life? That sentence makes no sense the way its worded. From 16-19 I was REALLY into the show. Now I'm turning 21 in May and have grown up somewhat. It makes matters worse that the series hasn't aired in Canada since October 2004, and not seeing the show like I used to makes me forget it and whatnot. My fandom will never be the same again. BTW - I tired to downlaod more episodes today, starting from Mugged/Roughin, and got this message... Invalid Key or in use or Missing File If I had known these downlaods would expire so quickly i would have gotten more Stephen ---- Flank17, 1/6/2006 2:23 PM :I know about quality, you can watch it with 100% size or connect TV and watch it there, it will be MUCH better. I could use Divx, but it would be twice bigger. I cant buy more comfortable service for hosting. If you want something - email me. I understand about the show, but didn't you record it somehow? Well, at least there still are some fans. About Mugged, try again, it works and don't expire (the episodes still are). ---- Jennerz8, 1/16/2006 10:13 PM :I'm turning 21 next month and I'm still as obsessed over this show as I have always been, but I didn't become a fan until I was 17 so I guess that says something. When I was little, between the ages of 2 and 16 I hardly watched any animation. I mostly watched Family Matters, Step-by-Step, Growing Pains, the S Club 7 series, Mary-Kate & Ashley shows, Big Wolf on Campus, Roswell, etc. Those were the types of shows I liked when I was younger. I started to get more into animated shows my junior year of high school (2002), which is when I seen "Helga's Show/The Flood" and was from then on hooked. I know this may sound like something that I would turn around and change my opinion on later, but trust me when I say that I will never stop being a fan of and being obsessed with this show. It's the only show that keeps me interested for years on end and never makes me bored, even after watching the same episodes over and over and over again. I have quite a few of the episodes on tape and am still taping them from NickToons every morning. I watch the tapes as many times as I can. I still love the show the same way that I did when I was 17 and that will never change. I have liked other shows before and the fandom has ended for them with me, but not this show. It's too good to just stop watching it and to just stop writing fanfics and everything else that is done in a fandom. I used to be a really big fan of Jimmy Neutron, but that has passed. Roswell is another one from the past too. But so far the only show that has and will continue to stick with me is Hey Arnold!. I haven't really been able to *really* get myself into any other shows. I have tried. Obviously I have tried, one of the shows that I tried to *really* get into was Jimmy Neutron. I know a lot about JN, but I'm just not obsessed with it like I am HA!. ---- Cool, 1/17/2006 2:49 AM :I'm turning 21 next month I'm turning 21 in May - wasn't 1985 the best year ever :) and I'm still as obsessed over this show as I have always been, but I didn't become a fan until I was 17 so I guess that says something. Same here - I was old enough to be a fan at 12/13, but didn't start watching till I was 16. I suppose I liked the show later on as I matured somewhat and understood the stories and characters a little better. When I was little, between the ages of 2 and 16 I hardly watched any animation. I mostly watched Family Matters, Step-by-Step The 1988-2000 ABC TGIF line-up was the KING of prime time lineups. Family Matters, Step By Step, Hanging With Mr. Cooper, Sabrina - and my real fav, Boy Meets World. but trust me when I say that I will never stop being a fan of and being obsessed with this show. Well, that's what I thought and now I'm staring down the shotgun barrel of adulthood, and I'll admit the luster of the show has faded for me, just cause it never airs anymore and I never have TIME anymore to work on anything, not even my new cartoon website project. have quite a few of the episodes on tape and am still taping them from NickToons every morning. I watch the tapes as many times as I can. Hopefully Flank over at Arnold's Eyes can get the rest of the series up. I have the complete first season on my computer - and I NEED EM ALL!!!11 I haven't really been able to *really* get myself into any other shows. I have tried. I liked Fosters when I first started watching it, but have been so busy with work and forgetting to set the VCR I havn't seen any episodes past the first season. For some reason thou, I'm sure the series will be out on DVD soon enough. I don't know why I think that thou - maybe cause it Flash animation. I'm currently into a Belgium series called Kid Paddle that airs there, in France and where I am, in Canada. A site for that show will be more work than this site ever was, and this cartoons history is shrouded in mystery and most of the info on it out there is in French. Stephen